Shadow of Saber
by Arashi Nao
Summary: First Fate Zero story I make! It is also at Quotev. I got the idea after seeing some 'Shadow Pokemon' theories and images:) So, pushed over by immeasurable fury, losing her only chance to get the Grail and save Britain, Saber turns into a shadow Servant, a form acquired by extreme anger or sorrow, and is commonly known as Destroyer, that is uncontrollable. Will she be saved?
1. Knight of Evil

**Yayy, first Fate Zero fic! I would really love to have a lot of stories in my profile, and not only 39 clues, so more people might find something to look at here;) Of course, 39 clues are just first in my priority list right now, but I guess I will be taking a little break, and practice my inspiration and skills with this anime. Don't worry, it will probably last less than a few days XD I just need my writer's block to shatter before I continue 'Blooded Alliance':).**

**For those that know the anime: you will probably notice that Saber express hatred towards Irisviel and Kiritsugu in this story. While I don't know if she really hated Kiritsugu in the anime, or not, I am aware she had a liking on Irisviel. The feel of hatred she expresses in this story is a result of her fury and desperation, and I do not have the intention of making Saber look evil. Also, for the purposes of this story, Irisviel is alive^^.Thank you and I hope you enjoy!:) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters or the anime. I own this story. I imagined Shadow Saber based on Shadow Pokemon, and althoug there actually IS an Evil Saber version, I was unaware of it.**

**Chapter 1: Knight of Evil**

Hope was lost. Everything was lost. Britain, her hopes for salvation, her people, her comrades, her friends... everything, gone. She had been so close, oh, how she had almost touched the salvation and freedom she longed for, how close had she come to this desired atonement...

But yet, it simply faded away, with just a flash of golden-white light, an order from her master, her hope, her dream, the purpose she served with all her heart... vanished.

And it was Kiritsugu's fault.

This cursed man. She had hated him right from the start, from the moment she saw the disgust in his face, when he figured out that the almighty King Arthur Pendragon was in fact Arturia Pendragon, not a noble man, but a little girl, this is what Kiritsugu Emiya, cursed his name to be, had thought upon summoning her. Instead of at least giving her a chance, she just tossed her away with this pathetic Irisviel, forcing her to serve not her master, but a naive doll, a shell of nothing. No one ever even called her by her proper name, Arturia. They always called her 'Saber', the name of the servant class she belonged at. It was almost as if spelling her name would burn their mouth.

For a fleeting second, she had believed them to be her friends, her allies. But no. They didn't care. No one did. And to them, she was simply nothing...

Nothing...

She had nothing anymore, nothing to believe in, nothing to save... it was all gone now...

Fury swelled up in her chest. She raised her head and looked at the destroyed altar, where the Grail, the salvation she desired, once stood. Now, she could see nothing, but she was uncertain if this was because of the Grail's destruction, or because she just couldn't see clearly due to her hot tears.

Saber, Arturia Pendragon, King of Knights, and Founder of Camelot, stood up. She had no idea how, after the Grail's destruction, she wasn't gone. But she didn't care, all it mattered was that she still was there, and could take revenge. Revenge was all it mattered now, all she cared for.

Saber got hold of her legendary blade, and raised it up proudly. ''Now, thou shall all pay! You will all feel the fury of my Excalibur, and you will all burn in the searing pain of my soul! You will regret the day you were born upon this world, for I will send your souls at Hell!'' she screamed, her voice unusually high-pitched and menacing. Everyone that knew her, that knew her usual calm, reserved and somewhat naive quiet voice, would think she had been possessed by some sort of Demon, if they heard her now.

Yet, indeed, she had been possessed by the Demon of revenge, pain, regret and fury.

And she was about to release all this feelings at the world around her, and mostly at Kiritsugu.

Saber became shrouded in a crimson glowing aura, that radiated heat and demonic power. A fit of evil laughter, mostly alike the howl of a wolf, exited her lips. The aura grew more intense, and she started feeling the change in her mind, soul and body, yet she could not see. She could not see her normally teal-green eyes turn a crimson red, neither her otherwise blonde hair, tied up to a braided bun, fall loose at her back, and darkening, till it almost became brown. She could not see her old-fashioned blue dress turn pitch-black, neither her smooth, silvery armor dissolving into a darker, spiked and battered one. She could not see, neither feel her trusted sword, Excalibur, heating up and turning black and crimson red, with spiky edges, mostly like the blade of an assassin or executor, and not that of a honoured Knight of the Round Table...

Kiritsugu, Irisviel and Gilgamesh -or Archer- , that had been watching, widened their eyes in terror, especially Iri. Yes, even Gilgamesh, the great King of Heroes, King of Kings, was scared, if not terrified, by the transformation of Saber...

The once noble Servant, that was now possessed by her anger and fury, turned to look at them, a demonic grin spreading in her face, as blood trickled from her mouth and nose, leaving red tracks to her unusually pale skin.

''You will pay! I will make you pay, for what you did to me and my country! You will suffer as I suffered!'' she cried, her voice alike the sound of scraping claws against metal, sending chills to everyone's spine...

Kiritsugu raised his head to use his command Seal and stop her, but only then did he realize. He had no more command Seals left. And even if he still had them, it was doubtful they would affect Saber, in this state she currently was in.

''What is it? Why... why is Saber so... dark?!'' Irisviel asked in terror, clinging on her loved husband. Kiritsugu simply did not know, and it was Gilgamesh that gave a reply.

''She turned into what is commonly known as a Destroyer. Others call it Shadow Servant. It is basically a safety measure for Servants, and it is used by them, only if their master forces them to desperation and extreme pain or devastation. Though it happens really rarely -I myself have heard it happened just once, and with a Berserker- it is a destructive form. The affected servant gets immeasurable power, and is led by pure rage and fury, destroys everything in their path and is uncontrollable. Although I do not know what caused Saber to turn into a Destroyer, I assure you, even I, King of Heroes, fear her greatly. And so should you. Her heart is filled with hatred and pain, and desperation. There is almost no wat anyone could control her now.'' he muttered, for once in his life truly worried about a possible outcome. But again, who wouldn't, if they were facing one of the most powerful Knights ever lived, in this demonic state?

''T-There must be something that can calm her down!'' Irisviel cried out anxiously, jerking frantic looks at Saber, who was slowly coming towards them, her blade summoning a red energy.

Kiritsugu winced. He indeed didn't know why Saber was so infuriated, but he knew he could do something to stop her. Maybe if he spoke at her...

However, he didn't get the chance.

''Now, Kiritsugu Emiya, you bastard, will witness my true power, the power of my rage! Prepare to die!'' Saber raised her sword and screamed 'Excalibur!'. And the searing, red energy shot towards them...

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Eeee, cliffhanger:) but the rest of the chapters are ready so I don't think there is a point XD I also uploaded this story on Quotev,you can find me there as Aekaterina39 too^^**

**I hope you liked it:) and I wanna draw Shadow Saber so badly... oh btw, I came up with the 'Destroyer' thing:) what do you think of it?:)**

**Please review and I hope u liked it:)**

**Katja~**


	2. Rage of the Berserk Sword

**Told you the chapters were ready xD because the story is already fully uploaded on Quotev so... XD**

**For this chapter, I kept Rider (aka Alexander the Great aka Iskandar), Kayneth and Lancer (aka Darmuid) alive. The reason: I guess someone would need a hella lot of power to fight a demonized warrior XD Also, I added a little bit of humor in this chapter, because I don't like writing only dark stuff:) oh, and in this chapter might as well be some Lancer x Saber hints^^**

**DISCLAIMER: The same as last chapter XD nothing changed**

**ENJOY!^^**

**Chapter 2: Rage of the Berserk Blade**

Kiritsugu embraced Irisviel swiftly, even though he knew that his body could not protect her in the slightest from Saber's attack. But even in their death, they would be together... he shielded his eyes shut and prepared for the pain, the horrible pain, to come, and then the darkness of death...

However, it did not came upon them. Only an explosion of light and metal, and then, everything was clear again, they could see in front of them again.

Gilgamesh, he was the one that quickly acted, and used his Noble Phantasm to reflect Saber's attack the best he could. However, it took a lot of energy and Mana from him to only deflect it, let alone counter.

He panted. ''Her attacks... her sword... draws Mana when making contact with the weapon... if I attempt to hit her, or deflect, she will suck my power like a mosquito would suck blood. Not only does she weakens me with that... she even gets more power...'' he groaned. ''We have no hope fighting her. No one can fight a Destroyer. Even I, who am King of Kings, cannot do anything to stop her. We should leave as quickly as we can. Although powerful, she needs some minutes to recharge and absorb the foreign power. In the meanwhile we may have a chance to escape.'' he explained, almost out of breath.

Kiritsugu nodded. ''Alright. Irisviel, we run. Now!'' she dragged his wife's hand to leave, but she resisted.

''No, Kiritsugu, we cannot simply run away! We must help Saber! She has served us so well, but look at her now! She is suffering! We need to help!'' Irisviel cried out. Before Kiritsugu had time to object, she let go of him and ran towards Saber.

''Saber, listen to me! You have to calm down! Please! I don't know what we did to cause you this pain, but whatever it was, please, trust us and we will fight it together!''

Saber let out a cracking chuckle. ''You really believe that I will put my faith in you again? You are so mistaken! You dare speak to me even now, after all this! You shattered my last hope to save my people and my country! And you expect me to become your mindless puppet again?!'' she charged her blade again. ''This is what I think of you!'' she shouted. Before Kiritsugu or Gilgamesh had time to act, she released the enrgy towards Irisviel. She barely had time to duck aside, barely avoiding the deadly beam of energy that had surged towards her. Showing extreme agility, she sprang up and ran away, towards Kiritsugu. As Saber was recharging, they all ran away, out of the altar, leaving her to follow them soon, for sure...

~FATE ZERO~

Outside, they met with Rider and Waver, as well as with Kayneth and Lancer.

''Whoa, we heard explosions and saw lights in there. What the hell happened?'' Rider -or Alexander, if you prefer- asked, with Waver cringing behind him a little.

''And where is Arturia?'' Lancer questioned.

An explosion, followed by a red beam of light, came from the building, as to reply to him.

''Here she comes. Unfortunately for us, this is.'' Kiritsugu moaned, as Saber came out of a hole she had created in the altar's wall.

''What happened to the girl?'' Alexander asked again, and Waver squeaked, hiding more behind him.

''Instead of keeping asking questions, you mongrel, why don't you see by yourself?'' Gilgamesh replied in a scornful tone.

Alexander scratched the back of his head, eyes wide with interest. ''It looks like our little Saber gained a little bit of height -I always thought she needed it... and when did she had time to dye her hair that colour? And change her dress and armor? Wait a sec, where did she found a new weapon?'' he wondered out loud, causing everyone to face-palm.

''She did not go through renovation, you mongrel! She is demonized, transformed into a Destroyer! Don't tell me you never heard of this!'' Gilgamesh erupted angrily.

Alexander pondered. ''Come to think of it, I have heard it somewhere... Ah, yes! It is when a servant becomes an alternate dark version of his or herself, to defend, mostly, driven because of the filthy actions his or her Master forced upon them. Right?'' he reasoned.

''Yes, kind of. The thing is, we have no idea how do we stop her. It is obvious she won't listen to reason, and she won't stop until she destroys us.'' Kiritsugu expressed his worries, although cool, as always.

''First, maybe we should come to think what caused her this rage. We all know that Saber would not rage over nothing. This... demonized version of hers is so far from her real self.'' Kayneth barged in the discussion, but he was cut off by Irisviel's: ''EVERYBODY DOWN!''

In instinct, they all fell to the ground, and the very-well-known beam of red light scorched the air above them, as Saber attacked again.

''What was that?! A lava blast or something?! No servant is capable of that power!'' Waver cried out like a scared kid. He actually was one, even though he might have had a bit of courage, deep inside.

''Excalibur blast, but much more powerful and lethal. Do not attempt to defend, deflect, counter, or attack Saber. She absorbs your power, you cannot land a hit at her without reinforcing her even more.'' Kiritsugu warned, as Saber let out a frustrated howl and rushed towards them, mad with rage.

''And what do we do? Avoid? Till we exhaust her?'' Alexander asked.

''She feeds on her rage and fury, and hatred. As long as those feelings burn deep in her soul, she will never stop, not until she kills us all.'' Gilgamesh replied, as they all ducked to all directions, to avoid another blast.

Now Saber was really getting mad. Her constant missing was burning her heart with more fury. She yelled and looked at them all, scattered around, looking for the most vulnerable one. She landed eyes on Warner, but then she caught side of Rider, who rushed by the boy's side. She decided it was not a good idea to attack him, at least not with such a powerful servant around.

Next came Irisviel, but Gilgamesh was, obviously, willing to protect her, if it meant he could stop her too. Kayneth and Lancer were out of the question, until she found a way to destroy Lancer's cursed spear.

The only one remaining was...

Kiritsugu.

Yes, she would attack him, attack him and kill him, slay him, spill his insides out, and laugh as she would watch him suffer inevitable fate. She charged towards him, arming Excalibur.

''You will die, Emiya!'' she cried out, eyes burning with outrage.

Although she aimed well this time, Lancer came in and shielded the black-haired man. But this came with his own life as a price.

''Lancer!'' Kayneth cried.

Lancer smiled, as his power was absorbed by Saber. ''It... is okay... master...'' she turned to Irisviel. ''Promise me... you will save... Arturia...'' he muttered, as a final sentence. Then he shattered into glowing pieces, and was brought away by the night breeze...

They could only watch him disappear, and hear Saber's demonic laugh echoing around, as she recharged.

But suddenly, it was clear to Irisviel. The idea shone in her head as soon as she looked Saber in the eyes.

She now knew how to save Saber...

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Hope you liked it!^v^ Please leave a review with your opinion, I am here to improve^^ **

**Katja~**


	3. Deep Inside You

**So, I guess this is the last chapter. And yes, only Irisviel really knows how to save Saber;) enjoy! Also I am so happy I finished a story so fast! All these chapters took me only 4 hours, in the same day!^v^ yayyyy:)**

**DISCLAIMER: Still I own not the anime or the characters XD It is not gonna change:)**

**Enjoyyyy:)**

**Chapter 3: Deep Inside You**

''I think I know why she is so mad at us, and mainly at you, Kiritsugu.'' Irisviel said. ''She wanted the Grail to save her country and her people from the terrible fate she believes she brought upon them. And by making her destroy the Grail, you destroyed her dream and hope as well. Although the Grail still exists, apparently, she is too blind by the sorrow to see it. If we show her... that we care, and that we want to help... maybe we can soothe her rage, and save her.'' she explained. ''But it won't be an easy task. She's lost all her trust at us, and we need to rebuilt it. Without getting Excali-toasted, that is.''

Gilgamesh whistled. ''Apparently, you mortals are really something. I don't think I have ever witnessed such an understanding between humans and Heroic Spirits. Your idea sounds really a successful and noble one. Let's see if it will work.'' he agreed. Rider shook his head and reluctantly, Waver and Kayneth got out of their hiding places.

Kiritsugu remained silent. When he finally spoke, his voice was distant, as if he was lost in time. ''I never knew about her real desire... I never bothered asking her... I never even bothered dealing with her properly... you understand her more than I do, Iri. Maybe she is right for wanting to execute me... It makes sense after all.'' he whispered, eyes low.

Irisviel kissed his lips gently. ''It is okay, Kiri. None of us is perfect, not even Heroes, as you can see, by looking at all the Spirits. But we can change the situation. We can save Saber, and show her that we care. She has a noble heart, she will understand.'' she assured him.

''Um, I don't want to spoil the sweet moment but -DUCK!'' Rider cried, pushing Waver and Kayneth aside and jumping too just in time, over Kiritsugu and Irisviel, to shield them, as Saber attacked again.

''Damn you all! I will slay you!'' she cried out.

''Um, maybe we should put this plan of yours into working before she Excali-blast us all.'' Kayneth suggested, standing up.

Irisviel nodded, her deep pink eyes shining with determination. ''Okay, but I will need your assistance.''

''What do you want us to do, love?'' Kiritsugu asked.

''My darling, I will need Avalon again. It is the only way her attacks won't affect me. And I need to get near her if I want to execute my plan.''

Kiritsugu simply nodded. Using his magic, as fast as he could, he brought Excalibur's scabbard out of his body, then, again very quickly, planted it inside this of his wife. And that was it. Avalon was inside Irisviel, once again.

Irisviel stood up.

''And now?'' Rider asked curiously.

''Now, leave it up to me.'' Irisviel's voice was, for the first time, cold and serious. She started walking slowly towards the enraged Saber, that was charging her sword once again. Her eyes were glowing menacingly and Irisviel was terrified to see blood coming out of her mouth. She hoped it was not too serious.

Saber's attention was quickly taken by Irisviel's figure coming towards her. Letting out another cry, she released her sword's summoned power. She was, however, shocked and astonished, as Irisviel walked through it, approaching her more. Her eyes were soft and calm, but Saber saw them as challenging and offending.

''How dare you dodge the power of my almighty sword, you pawn! Whatever spell you used, it surely is the spell of a coward, for you would never have the guts to face me in a fair and straightforward battle!'' She cried, swinging her sword madly.

Irisviel simply shook her head. ''No, Saber. Please, listen to me. You need to stop. I know how much pain we have caused you, and I am deeply sorry. Please, let go of this rage, and return to your noble and kind self.'' she said softly, not stopping her steps towards the King of Knights.

''I do not need your apologies, neither your pity! I hate you all!''

''Saber, you don't! Remember. Try to remember. When we got here in Fuyuki city, on the plane. And then we got on a walk together. And our first battle, when you so bravely fought Lancer, and Berserker, and all of them! And you won, you did it!''

Saber let her sword fall down, and clutched her head in her armored hands. ''No! STOP!'' She cried. Deep inside her, the real Saber, the one with the kind and forgiving heart of a Knight, was awakening again. It was painful. She knew she craved to be normal again, to be the loyal Knight once more, to show how much she had bonded with Irisviel all this time. To show she was not this monster everyone was seeing now. But the other, the dark and betrayed side of hers, cried out for her to continue the fight, to take revenge.

Irisviel, realizing her trick started working, smiled gently. She know was just two meters away from Saber. ''Come on, Saber. Deep inside you. You surely know how much both I and Kiritsugu care. I know he didn't show it that much, but he did care. True, he expected a man to serve him, but I know he cares about you too, and recognizes your immense talent and pure heart. You just need to give him one more chance to prove it.'' she continued. Now she was barely inches ago from the King of Knights.

Saber was shaking. Inside her, the true Saber was calling out to resurface, and the flames of fury and betrayal were slowly dying.

Irisviel gently held Saber's armored hands into hers. The ragged surface of the armor cut her skin, but she did not care at all. ''Come on Saber. You can do it. I know this is not you. The Saber I know and love would never do this. I know that deep inside, you are still the sweet and noble Knight everyone knows.''

Saber let out something between a cry and a sob, and sunk to her knees, dragging Irisviel down with her. To the surprise of everyone, the red aura grew a little fainter, and it slowly started dissolving into a blue one. Irisviel took notice her hair begun turning lighter again.

''I-Iris-viel...'' Saber choked, still fighting between her good and evil side.

''It is okay, it is okay, Saber. I know you can do it. Fight it. Show it who really is the brave Knight. Come on. I believe in you, we all do.'' She took a deep breath. ''I believe in you, Arturia...''

Saber's reddish eyes widened. Her real name. Had... had Irisviel just used it? Called her by her true name?

Yes, she had. And this was the final strike. The blue light grew intense, engulfed the two women, and Saber begun returning to her normal state. Her red eyes became teal-green again, her hair a golden shade of blonde, and her black clothing was replaced by the well-known signature blue maid dress. The ragged, cracked armor returned into smooth and silver one. Excalibur changed, from black to its original colour.

And this was it. Shadow Saber was gone. Arturia Pendragon was back as everyone knew her.

Irisviel smiled as Arturia opened her eyes a little and looked at her. She felt relief, upon seeing those emerald eyes again, reflecting her red-pink ones.

''Welcome back, Arturia.'' she gently said. Arturia's eyes widened and filled with tears. She collapsed on Irisviel's arms.

''I am sorry!'' She cried. ''I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!''

''Shh...'' Iri whispered, stroking through the Knight's loose blonde hair. ''We, too, are sorry. But there is no need to fear. I promise it will be okay.''

''I attacked you! How could I?! I might have as well killed you...''

''It wasn't you. You would never do it, we all know it. But now, let's forget about it, okay? Maybe we should go home.'' Irisviel said quietly. Arturia wept for a little while longer inside Irisviel's embrace, but soon, she seemed getting her usual demeanor. She wiped the tears off and stood up, helping Irisviel do so as well.

''Thank you.'' she said. ''You saved my life, my soul and my honor.'' She bowed. ''I owe you.''

Irisviel chuckled. ''No, silly, you don't. I have owed you. And now we're even.''

Arturia looked a little puzzled. ''You did what? When did you owe me?''

''You fought for me, and even got hurt to protect me. Is that not enough, my brave Knight?'' Irisviel said with a kind smile.

Arturia blushed a little. ''Yes, I suppose you are correct. In that case... I guess we do are even.'' she admitted, looking somewhat shy.

Irisviel snickered. ''Yes, indeed. Let's go now, Arturia. Let's go home...''

Together, they walked towards the others, who were willing to welcome their well-known Arturia back...

**THE END.**

* * *

**So, yes, this is the end XD I am so happy I finished this ;v;. The fact that Saber is referred as Arturia after the moment Irisviel calls her like that, is symbolic. It is like gaining her own identity for real, and is not just a servant anymore.**

** I might write a sequel, where Servants don't go back to their time because the Grail chooses them to stay, so they must adapt and have an ordinary life;) who knows though, they might just fight each other again out of boredom;) or something. But I want it to be a parody/fun thing for 2 reasons: **

**a) I really always write dark and sad things, despite I am cheerful and happy. So I just want to write a good funny story for a change;)**

**b) Fate Zero is one of the saddest anime I have ever watched, especially the ending. Poor Arturia, for God's sake. So I am just going to make the characters smile a little, and the fans too:) **

**So, if you have any good idea, throw it in the reviews;) you will get credit after all^^**

**I hope you enjoyed!:)**

**Katja~**


End file.
